


Courage

by Proudly_Fanvergent



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Architect Annabeth, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tooth Rotting Fluff, percabeth, tipsy Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudly_Fanvergent/pseuds/Proudly_Fanvergent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to... show you something." She said carefully. Percy smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "Then show me." He whispered against her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage

“Please come Annabeth, all you do is stay at home and work! It’s time you relaxed and took a break,” Thalia Grace urged her best friend.

Annabeth was sitting at her desk, looking over some sketches for a new project that her mother had given her to complete. It was a Friday night and the owner of a multi-million dollar architecture company should have been out having fun, as most 23-year-olds were doing but instead she was at home working. Alone.

What’s the use of having billions of dollars and not having time to spend it?

Annabeth sighed over the phone. “I’d love to Thalia, but not tonight okay? I have some really important sketches that need to be done and I just-”

“Cut the crap Annie! It has something to do with Percy, doesn’t it?” Her friend snapped.

“Don’t call me Annie! I just don’t want to be near him right now. He’s my best friend and he can _always_ tell when something’s up. Why do you think I’ve been avoiding him? Besides,” she said in a much quieter voice, “he doesn’t like me in _that_ way.”

Gods, she was sounding like a teenager. It was all because of Percy. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? She loved everything about him, and knew everything about him too. But she’d been avoiding him like the plague ever since she realized she was in love with him.

Him. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and proud CEO of Trident Inc., a successful surfboard company – making him the fourth richest person in New York – after Annabeth of course.

“Prove it.” Thalia challenged. “Prove that Percy would never ask you out. Come to the club tonight. Talk to him. Hell, I don’t care if _you_ ask _him_ out. Just come please!”

Thalia must have been desperate. She never said ‘please’.

“Fine. Challenge accepted. Where should I meet you?”

“At that club that opened up across the street from Starbucks. Wear something sexy and definitely no business attire allowed. See you at 8pm, bye!” Thalia disconnected, making Annabeth wonder if she should regret this.

After donning her favourite scarlet dress and with her blonde curls tumbling down her back, Annabeth caught a cab to the bar and prayed she wouldn’t make a fool of herself in front of Percy Jackson.

 

* * *

 

The music was loud, she could feel the base pulsing in her bones. It was crowded too, making her feel a little claustrophobic. After searching for her friends and finding no-one, Annabeth squeezed her way through the mass of sweaty bodies and headed to the bar.

Three glasses of bourbon later, a slightly buzzed Annabeth still couldn’t find Thalia. The pounding music was giving her a headache, and the bartender wouldn’t stop flirting with her.

She sighed and took another sip, just as a hand brushed against her shoulder. Annabeth turned and came face to face with sea green eyes.

Percy Jackson.

“Annabeth!” He beamed. “I wouldn’t have expected to see you here!”

He was not quite drunk, but definitely past tipsy.

Percy wore black jeans and a button down shirt with the sleeves pushed back to his elbows, and his hair looked like he just rolled out of bed, and _damn_ he looked good.

“Thalia said everyone was going to be here!” She said, leaning in closer so he could hear her. He smelled like the sea, and those cigarettes he loved smoking – a scent familiar to Annabeth but enticing all the same.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her flush against him. “Let’s go outside so we can talk properly!”

Annabeth nodded and followed him outside.

“So do you know where Thalia is?”

He leaned against the wall – they had exited through one of the back doors. They were alone but Annabeth wasn’t too worried. She trusted Percy with her life and knew enough self-defence to protect herself. The open air was refreshing and it was easier to talk.

"Thalia said she won’t be here tonight. She and Jason were going to have some quality sibling bonding time.”

“Then why did she tell me to come here?” Annabeth was irritated now.

Percy smirked. The fresh air was bringing his sobriety back. “I asked her to.”

“What?” Annabeth’s eyes widened. “Why would you do that?”

“You’re avoiding me Wise Girl. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. We hardly ever talk anymore. What’s wrong?”

Annabeth blushed, feeling awkward and embarrassed. “Nothing. It’s not you, it’s me,” she said softly, looking down at the floor.

Percy chuckled and put a hand under her chin, tilting her face upwards until they made eye contact.

“You sound as it we’re breaking up” He said playfully. Then he became serious. “Tell me.”

They were standing very close now, almost touching. She looked up at him.

Maybe it was the way he was looking at her now or maybe it was the alcohol from earlier. It made Annabeth braver, and she didn’t care about the repercussions of what she was about to do.

“I want to... show you something.” She said carefully.

Percy smiled and cupped her face in his hands. “Then show me.” He whispered against her lips.

He seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

She closed her eyes and wound her arms around his neck. The world around them seemed to fade. They were in their own little bubble.

She stood on her tippy toes, Gods he was tall.

Annabeth tentatively brushed her lips against his. His lips were soft and warm.

She did it again, firmer and surer this time.

His hands left her face and travelled down to her hips as he deepened the kiss.

Their first kiss, Annabeth thought giddily as she pulled away and opened her eyes.

She was smiling. “So... What do you think?”

Percy chuckled. “Firstly, that was fantastic. Secondly, it took you long enough Wise Girl.”

Annabeth blushed furiously. ”You knew? All this time you knew that I’m in love you?” She was absolutely shell shocked.

Percy kissed her again. “Well obviously. I’m your best friend. And Annabeth?”

“Yes, Seaweed Brain?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
